Here's to the Miracles
by Help-I'm-A-Rock
Summary: Tony looked up and Kate quickly looked away. She’d been playing this game for almost an hour; Her looking at him absent-mindedly, chewing on her pencil, then he’d look up and she’d look away in the nick of time. Tate.
1. Sketchings

**Here's to the Miracles**

**Author: **Help I'm A Rock

**Summary: **Tony looked up and Kate quickly looked away. She'd been playing this game for almost an hour; Her looking at him absent-mindedly, chewing on her pencil, then he'd look up and she'd look away in the nick of time and unfortunately, it seemed he was catching on. Tate.

**Warnings: **T. That's it really.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You'd know if it was, because Twilight wouldn't have happened. But then again, who wants a teenage girl writing an international TV series?

**A/N: **My first NCIS fic. So be nice. The chapters aren't too long because the plot will be revealed to fast. This is like flangst; a delicious flan of bittersweet chocolate and honey. Some bits sweet and fluffy and the rest, just a tad depressing, all baked at 180C, or for you Fahrenheiters 350 degrees. Serve promptly.

* * *

Tony looked up and Kate quickly looked away. She'd been playing this game for almost an hour; Her looking at him absent-mindedly, chewing on her pencil, then he'd look up and she'd look away in the nick of time and unfortunately, it seemed he was catching on. 

Kate's drawing was nearly complete; all she had to finish was filling in Tony's eyes. _Such a deep, liquid-y blue, _Kate though to herself almost aloud, discovering she was now gazing directly into his eyes and he was doing the same into hers.

She broke the stare awkwardly and pretended to be working on something important.

Fortunately enough for Kate, a welcome distraction graced them in the form of a scream.

'My bones and organs!' McGee cried from the elevator.

'Suck it in!' Ducky offered.

Both their voices sounded as if they were being squashed by something of considerable weight and sure enough, in they came, wheeling a grand piano. The parade was followed by a calm Gibbs who seemed pretty nonchalant about the fact there was a grand piano in the bullpen.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

'Hey boss,' Tony said inquisitively. 'Why…'

'My house is being fumed for termites.' Gibbs said calmly. 'Do you have a problem with the piano DiNozzo? Is it in your way?'

'No boss.' Tony said nervously.

It was obvious Gibbs was quite proud of his piano and Tony dared not question it. Gibbs knew this and left the room in his own smug, but not quite, way. The 'Gibbs' way.

Kate got up out of her seat to examine the piano. She carefully slid the drawing into the bottom drawer of her desk.

'Bechstein…' She muttered, circling it once.

'What's that?' Tony asked, fiddling with a rubber band.

'It's the make of the piano; Bechstein.' She murmured. She remembered her Nonna having one like this when she was little. She used to sit Kate up at the seat on top of some old telephone books and teacher her songs like Ashokan Farewell and Love Song by Bach.

'You play, Katie?' He asked, stretching the band and then loosening it.

'When I was younger…' She said.

'Play us a tune then.' Tony cooed. Kate rolled her eyes and sat herself back at the desk. She would finish the drawing later; he was getting wise.

* * *

'Case!' Gibbs shouted from the elevator. Kate, Tony and McGee got up from their desks and walked quickly to the elevator, narrowly avoiding the piano that was domineering most of the bullpen. 

'What is it Gibbs?' Kate asked.

'A brother and sister, found dead in an town house garden. Mother fled the scene. They only just filled me in.' He spoke gruffly. 'Wait til we get to the scene, I'll be able to tell you more then.'

When they did eventually reach the scene, Kate wasn't the only one shocked.

Two small, dirt smeared children lay in the middle of a garden bed; the boy holding the girl close to his chest. Both were badly bruised and the spitting rain made the scene even less bearable.

A medic greeted them with 'Sarah and James Parker, aged six and four, found dead sometime in the last five hours.'

Kate had and urge to be sick but she held it in.

They walked further into the jungle of flashing lights and worried tenants.

Kate could see the unease on Tony's face and even Gibbs'. Tony looked at her warmly, expecting her to be as she was, frightened but composed, and hoping to somehow help.

Kate looked back at him, but not returning the warmth in her stare.

_Immature DiNozzo. He couldn't possibly understand… _She lied to herself.

Kate bent down next to the children. Even through her gloves, she could feel how cold their skin was. It was firm and slippery. There was no life to it and it seemed hard to believe that there ever was.

She stood up and turned to find Gibbs who was talking to the medics.

'We were called by one of the tenants at about 0800. She was out getting her washing before it got too wet and she said she found them here.' He said. Gibbs nodded.

'What was the time of death?' Gibbs asked, nodding at Kate, to let her know he knew she was there.

'We think about sometime early this morning. Possibly 0300.' The medic replied. 'I'll leave you two to it.'

'Yes, Kate?' Gibbs asked.

'Can I sketch today?' Kate asked nervously, like she was at school again, asking for permission to go to the bathroom, or for a tissue.

'Why?' Gibbs asked simply. He knew why, but he wanted to hear it from Kate.

'I…' Kate mumbled.

'We all have our cases that hit close to home.' Gibbs said. 'And if you can't hack it, then-'

'Please Gibbs.' Kate pleaded, in a determined more than pleading way.

'Find DiNozzo.' Gibbs said and he walked off to find the medic.

* * *

Kate approached Tony cautiously. She tried to convince herself that she was just being childish. It didn't work. 

'I'm sketching today.' She stated, holding out her hand for the pencil. Tony looked up.

'What?' He asked. 'But I just got started.'

Kate could see the fear in his eyes too, not wanting to realise how easy it is to die. She almost felt guilty for a second.

'Pencil.' She stated again, thrusting her hand closer.

Tony sighed and got up from the garden chair he'd found.

'Fine.' He said bitterly, and brushed past her into the crowd of chaos.

Kate sat down in the seat, pulled her coat around her and began sketching.

She went over Tony's lines. He had a good sense of perspective, she noted. He hadn't yet got to drawing the children, though. Their bodies were mere outlines, like white chalk around a body.

Kate began shading with passion.

She imagined the two children alive. It was hard, but she could see the girl, smiling. He lips like petals. The boy's cheeks a rosy red.

Her lines deepened. The drawing likened to the two limp forms. Kate almost felt culpable for giving them too much life.

The rain drizzled onto the paper, making the lead smudge.

Someone called her name, and instinctively, she stood up.

But not before signing her name at the bottom and smiling to herself.

* * *

'Jazz.' Tony said aloud. 

'Pardon?' Kate asked.

'Bechsteins are good jazz pianos, are they not?'

Kate wasn't sure if he was flirting or just fishing for an ego boost. She played along.

'Yeah…'

'Do you know if Vince Jones uses one?' He asked.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

'What's with all the questions, and whatsmore, how do you know about Vince Jones?'

Tony feigned offence.

'You honestly don't think I know a good jazz musician when I hear one?'

Kate scoffed.

'Yes, actually.' She said, almost laughing. 'Tony DiNozzo listens to jazz music.'

'Does that surprise you?' He asked, in a tone that could be considered serious. Kate shrugged. The truth was, she didn't know.

'Yeah, well.' Tony said, getting up. 'It doesn't surprise me.'

'What doesn't?' Kate asked.

'Your underestimation.'

* * *

**A/N:** I know you're probably sick of people hounding you for them, but I'd love a review or two. 

I've written the next chapter and I have the story planned, but reviews make a difference in motivation and ideas; tell me your ideas please.

Darcie


	2. Lost

**Here's to the Miracles**

**Author: **Help I'm A Rock

**Summary: **Tony looked up and Kate quickly looked away. She'd been playing this game for almost an hour; Her looking at him absent-mindedly, chewing on her pencil, then he'd look up and she'd look away in the nick of time and unfortunately, it seemed he was catching on. [Tate.

**Warnings: **K now, T later. Nothing too terrible.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine! Do you think anything's changed since the last disclaimer?

**Thankyous: **ncisabbylover and xoxellexox for my first reviews!

**A/N: **My first NCIS fic. So be nice. The chapters aren't too long because the plot will be revealed too fast.

This chapter is abnormally fluffy, but it's dark fluff kind of. I might rewrite it at a later stage but I want to know what you think.

This is like flangst; a delicious flan of bittersweet chocolate and honey. Some bits sweet and fluffy and the rest, just a tad depressing, all baked at 180C, or for you Fahrenheiters 350 degrees. Serve promptly.

* * *

'DiNozzo, you asshole. What the hell was that?' Tony said to himself. The words echoed of the tiled walls of autopsy.

He hadn't meant for it to come out that way. He spat it at her. The words like daggers; each syllable sharper than the one preceding it.

Un-der-es-ti-ma-tion. 

He was trying to be nice for once. For real, for once. It hadn't worked.

He overreacted. 

He wished Gibbs was there to smack him over the head, but then again, Gibbs had rule twelve and Tony was so close to breaking it.

There had been numerous times like this; sibling bickering, but this was different. This was too different. Because it meant something.

It wasn't just immature boyish banter.

He slumped down against the wall of the tiled room, louder than he'd expected. In bustled Ducky.

'Anthony. You gave me a dear fright, boy.' He exclaimed. Tony didn't respond. Ducky analysed his face.

'Are you alright?' He asked. Tony didn't respond.

'I'm about to close up shop, do you want to stay in here?' Ducky said, beginning to get impatient with the unresponsive Tony.

'Nah,' he said lifting himself up, 'I'll be fine.'

'Are you sure?' Ducky asked.

'Yeah, yeah.' He mumbled. 'Do you know where Kate is?'

Ducky paused a moment.

'Ah yes, I do remember seeing young Caitlin in the bullpen. She was up at the piano. Just sitting there. She's in a right state. It's horrible, the death of a child. Touches everybody.'

Tony nodded absent-mindedly at Ducky's cryptic comment and wandered out of autopsy.

Ducky paused and shook his head.

'Well… Goodbye then Anthony!' He called to the empty room.

* * *

Kate sat at the piano, alone in the darkness, her fingers draped delicately over the keys.

Her hands formed the chords. _Flat Nine, Sustained Four, Major Six…_

Her hands moved slowly but made no noise.

She had no idea where the argument came from. Of course she underestimated Tony. Who didn't?

He created this demeanour, that he was some lady's man. A funny-guy…

Whenever he tried being civil, it always seemed as if he was plotting something.

And that's why Kate underestimated him.

_Maybe, just this once, he was being decent…_ Kate wondered.

Her fingers became less tentative. She began playing, slowly and cautiously at first, a sweet, simple jazz progression.

C9, D sharp 9, A minor 7… 

Her fingers slipped gracefully over the keys. The shadows cast from the lights outside, cascaded over the bullpen. The music echoed through the room.

She was entranced. So entranced, she didn't hear the elevator open. So entranced, she didn't hear the footsteps walking toward her. So entranced, she didn't see the figure standing over her.

She finished the song, holding her foot on the sustain so the sound would ring.

It was then she noticed him.

'That was beautiful.' Tony murmured.

Kate looked up at him.

'Standard Jazz Progression. 1, 2, 6.' He smiled.

She didn't raise an eyebrow.

'Sorry.' They said in unison. Both smirked.

'Do you know "Lost In The Stars"?' He asked softly. She did. It was he Nonna's favourite song.

Kate nodded and her fingers glided to the first notes.

'Watch me for the changes.' He smirked and Kate let out a small laugh.

Tony opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Before the Lord God made the sea and the land,_

_He held all the stars in the palm of His hand…_

His voice was smooth. His intonation; perfect. Kate was taken aback. She'd never expected Tony to be so wonderfully talented. She really had underestimated him. She felt terrible, but continued playing.

_And they ran through His fingers like grains of sand,_

_And one little star fell away…_

Tony could see Kate was amazed and he felt quite accomplished.

A smile graced his lips and he continued.

_Then the Lord, He hunted through the wide night air,  
For the little, lost star on the wind down there.  
And He stated and promised He'd take special care,  
So it wouldn't get lost anymore…_

_Now a man don't mind if the stars grow dim,  
And the clouds the darken and cover him.  
Just as long as the Lord's watching over them,  
Keeping track of how it all goes on…_

_Well, I've been walking all the night and the day,  
Till my eyes get weary and my hair has turned grey…_

Kate secretly smirked at this line and imagined DiNozzo with grey hair.

_And sometimes it seems maybe God's gone away,  
Forgetting his promise that He made that day…_

_We're lost out here in the stars…_

_Little stars, big stars, blowing through the night,  
And we're lost out here in the stars…_

_Little stars, big stars, blowing through the night,  
Lost out here in the stars…_

_We're lost…_

_We're lost…_

The song continued to echo through the building.

Kate's fingers slid off the keyboard and into Tony's hand. There was suddenly this deepness to him, below the shallow, monogamist mask of "Dammit DiNozzo" as Kate called him.

Their gaze didn't break, as they sat there in silence.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned in. Tentative at first but then not so. She rested her hand on his cheek.

There was a loud clattering sound, and they broke apart.

'Just me!' Called Ducky from autopsy.

Kate sighed and rested her hands together on her lap.

'It's late.' She whispered and walked to her desk, gathering her things, leaving the sketchpad.

He watched her walk out; the last thing he saw was her shadow.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Raise your hand and say 'I' if you've imagined DiNozzo with a voice like Vince Jones?**_

_- raises hand -_ 'I!'

Download and listen to Lost in the Stars. The Vince Jones version is my personal favourite, so I used his modified lyrics. Much nicer IMHO.

I don't know if it sounds as good on paper as it did in my head. In this chapter by itself, I think Tony was too un-Tonylike. I think reading on explains it better.

Oh well…

Thanks for reading,

Darcie


	3. His Name is Dammit DiNozzo

**Here's to the Miracles**

**Author: **Help I'm A Rock

**Summary: **Tony looked up and Kate quickly looked away. She'd been playing this game for almost an hour; Her looking at him absent-mindedly, chewing on her pencil, then he'd look up and she'd look away in the nick of time and unfortunately, it seemed he was catching on. [Tate.

**Warnings: **K now, T later. Nothing too terrible.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine! Do you think anything's changed since the last disclaimer?

**A/N: **My first NCIS fic. So be nice. The chapters aren't too long because the plot will be revealed too fast.

This is like flangst; a delicious flan of bittersweet chocolate and honey. Some bits sweet and fluffy and the rest, just a tad depressing, all baked at 180C, or for you Fahrenheiters 350 degrees. Serve promptly.

* * *

He was making an effort with her, she could give him that, but he was DiNozzo, and she was sure he wouldn't change. At least not permanently…

Then there was rule twelve. They both knew that.

Kate analysed the situation to the bone. Everything was against them but for some reason Kate didn't care.

That was only for a second though; only until she assured herself that they would stay platonic. And if he couldn't hack it…

* * *

Kate walked into work, attempting to ignore Tony. She went straight to Abby, avoiding Gibbs as well.

She was the profiler, but he was a scarily good judge of character.

'Hey,' Abby shouted over the music. Today it was in German.

Kate smiled meekly and gestured turning down the music. Abby complied.

'Ok, so here's the thing. There was no trace of anyone's DNA on the bodies except that of the two children, which is unusual. They must have been hosed down or something, because DNA is everywhere. All evidence has been removed because there is absolutely no trace of anyone touching or being near those children _ever_. So they must have been hosed.' Abby took a breath.

'Also, Ducky said they had bruises that were caused by a blunt object, I'm thinking, baseball bat. I bet my Caf-Pow there's one at the scene, but I also bet it's been hosed too. Or rubbed down.' She took another breath and noticed Kate hadn't listened to half of what she had said.

'Oh-kay…' She said slowly. 'So, would you like to tell me what's going on inside your head that is so much more important than fighting the bad guys?'

Kate turned around.

'Sorry?'

Abby groaned.

'Kate! What is up with you this morning?'

'Nothing…'

'No, that's not what I meant.' Abby said scornfully. 'I'm going to ask you again, and you're not going to deny anything. You are going to tell me.'

Kate paused.

'Something happened…' She began slowly.

'That's a start,' Abby said sarcastically.

'With Tony…'

'_Dammit DiNozzo_?' Abby asked.

'Yeah, whatever…' Kate said.

'And what was it that happened?' Abby said, gesturing for Kate to go on.

'I… I don't know really.' Kate said. She paused for a moment, took Abby's Caf-Pow and walked out of the room yelling back to a confused Abby, 'What ever it was, it won't happen again!'

* * *

Kate walked gingerly into the bullpen, spying Tony at his desk. His feet were propped up on a stack of paperwork and he was busy fiddling with another rubber band.

'Morning!' He said cheerily. Kate smiled back, not warmly but politely. Tony noticed this.

'Are… you ok?' He asked.

'Fine,' she said, 'just fine.'

'Are you sure? Because…'

In walked Gibbs and he shut up but continued to look at her.

'Abby couldn't lift any evidence but the bruises were caused by blows from a baseball bat or the like.' Kate said swivelling in her chair. He was still looking at her and if he didn't stop soon, Gibbs would notice something was up.

'Well hurry up and lift something.' Gibbs said, about to walk away.

'She bet her Caf-Pow there's a baseball bat at the scene, maybe we should go and look around for it.'

'Fine.' Gibbs said. 'DiNozzo, Todd, get out there and find it. Don't come back until you find something.'

Tony mumbled something like 'Thanks a lot' or 'Kill-joy' and Gibbs smacked him over the head.

'Happy to, boss.' He said and got out of his chair, making his way to the elevator.

In the elevator was incredibly awkward.

Kate stood on one side, avoiding Tony's gaze, and he stood on the other, trying to find hers.

The car trip wasn't any better. Kate stared out the window, watching the rain the entire time, not making any effort at all.

It was when they began searching that she finally broke the silence.

'I'll take this side, you take the other.'

'Now you finally say something…' Tony said bitterly.

'There wasn't anything to be said.' She said matter-o-factly.

'Actually,' He said bitterly, but almost laughing, 'I think there is…'

'What is it then, exactly?' She asked. 'What do you think we need to talk about?'

'Us.' He said, but it sounded like a question.

'Us?' Kate inquired. She rummaged through the ferns that laced the building. 'What us?'

'Uh… last night, us?' He said sarcastically, searching for a dumpster. 'You, me…?'

Kate simply rolled her eyes.

'Aren't you going to say anything?' He asked.

'Oh, sorry.' She said acerbically. 'Am I supposed to say something? How about; have you ever heard of Rule Number Twelve?'

'No. Never!' Tony fought back, sarcastically. 'Despite what you think, I think inter-office relationships are healthy! Everyone should have one. Nothing gets complicated. There's no need to talk about it, just go headlong in. I'd go after Gibbs if I had the chance!' Kate stood up in anger.

'This must be so easy for you.' Kate yelled though the drizzling rain. 'You're so used to easy women, easy money, easy everything! You probably don't even care.' She had no idea where any of this was coming from.

'Oh, you have no idea! Do you think I'm having fun? Avoiding Gibbs and all? Do you think I have it oh so easy? Because you have no idea!' Tony called back. The rain was thickening and the space between them was filled with a misty fog of raindrops and hatred.

'Alright then.' Kate said loudly. 'Explain to me this. Why does it come out now? Huh? All the mysterious love of jazz and the kind comments and the civility. You don't call me Katie. No more annoying banter. Why?'

DiNozzo stopped.

'Do, do you miss it?' He asked quietly.

'Sometimes…' Kate said in and equally quiet tone. 'Yeah…'

She paused to think about what she'd just admitted to, but found herself yelling again.

'You haven't answered my question yet!'

'You haven't answered mine!' He retorted.

'Fine!' She said. 'Fine! I. Don't. Know. I-don't-know. I don't know, ok? I don't know what you think! You're a puzzle, a changeable puzzle. Half the time, I don't understand you, and I'm a criminal profiler. I can profile terrorists. I can profile murderers. I can profile anyone. But you.' She was almost laughing; a sick kind of bitter laugh. 'You are the _one_ person I can't profile. Half the time you're an annoying monogamist. The others, you're a child. And now, now there's a new Tony DiNozzo; the confessed jazz lover who's kind and caring and…' She sighed. 'Is that enough? Can you answer my question now?'

There was silence.

'DiNozzo?'

Silence still.

'Fine.' She sighed. 'There's no bat here.'

'What do you think this is?' Tony said, walking through the fog with a baseball bat wrapped in a sheet.

* * *

Neither of them spoke until they got to the lab.

Abby duly noted the tension and started an interesting speech on the German band Rammstein to break it.

Tony began to loosen up faster than Kate and started cracking his old jokes, which irritated Kate, because he could change so fast, but made her relax too because it wasn't obvious they had fought.

Abby managed to scrounge for a tiny bit of DNA on the bat but said it was so minuscule, it would take at least eight hours to process, so Abby kicked them out of the lab.

Kate decided she wanted to get something to eat. She wasn't sure if she was hungry, or she wanted a diversion.

She decided to eat on the roof, because it had stopped raining and it was hardly ever used. At the top she saw someone leaning over the rail looking down at the street. On further inspection, she noticed it was Tony.

'It's because I don't like getting close to people.' He said, without turning around.

'What?' Kate asked.

'The answer to your question.' He turned around this time. 'It's because of my family. I got close to them but when I didn't do what they wanted me to, they turfed me out.' His eyes focused back on the street below. 'Funny that…'

'How on Earth is that funny?' Kate asked, amused and confused by his nonchalance.

'I don't know. But it's good to laugh at things.' He said, looking back to her, grinning. 'It's what I always tell myself.'

Kate smirked.

'It is.' She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. 'It sure is.'

* * *

**A/N:**

Not over yet! Gibbs still has yet to have his say.

And they aren't together yet!

Darcie

P.S. There's a girl in my roll call class, called Tate. (


	4. 15 Steps

**Here's to the Miracles**

**Author: **Help I'm A Rock

**Summary: **Tony looked up and Kate quickly looked away. She'd been playing this game for almost an hour; Her looking at him absent-mindedly, chewing on her pencil, then he'd look up and she'd look away in the nick of time and unfortunately, it seemed he was catching on. [Tate.

**Warnings: **K now, T later. Nothing too terrible.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine! Do you think anything's changed since the last disclaimer?

**A/N: **My first NCIS fic. So be nice. The chapters aren't too long because the plot will be revealed too fast.

_Expectations – Belle & Sebastian is what I listened to while writing this._

This is like flangst; a delicious flan of bittersweet chocolate and honey. Some bits sweet and fluffy and the rest, just a tad depressing, all baked at 180C, or for you Fahrenheiters 350 degrees. Serve promptly.

* * *

An 'I've-got-your-back-and-you've-got-mine' kind of thing…

That's what she figured it was, as they made their way back through the bullpen.

Gibbs was at his desk, arguing with someone on the phone. It was easy to tell the person was incompetent and oblivious to Gibbs' "wrath".

'No, I don't want you to _try_. I want you to get it done.' He yelled into the phone. 'Find the mother. Get me _something_.'

He didn't look up at Kate and Tony who were staring up at him like he had parsley lodged in his teeth and didn't realise.

'No,_you're_ the computer genius. Go tap some surveillance or satellite footage of the apartment or highway nearby.' Gibbs paused a second and his expression hardened. '_Not going to be easy_, my arse. Why so?' He spat.

Tony gulped.

He sure was glad he wasn't on the other end of the receiver.

'You did_what_?' He yelled. Kate and Tony flinched. There was a pause and Gibbs' face reddened.

'Deal with it!' He yelled and hung up. He threw his phone across his desk and it fell off with a loud clutter of plastic colliding with floor.

'Problem, Boss?' Tony asked.

'McGee thought it'd be fun to go and ask for the surveillance of the apartment building without bringing his badge. He got thrown out and now they think he's some weaselling reporter and won't let him in.'

'Well, he does _look_ like a reporter… I mean the hair… It's…' Gibbs stared Tony down and he shut up.

'Remind me why we're not asking any questions and just jumping straight for the footage?' Kate asked.

'Because.' Gibbs said in a low voice. 'No one's going to tell us anything. That family had a lot of secrets.'

Kate raised an eyebrow and expected Gibbs to say something cryptic and completely unhelpful like _'Go and unveil the missing piece'_.

He didn't.

'Go find McGee.' Gibbs ordered. 'I need coffee.'

* * *

They found McGee sitting on a short brick wall out the front of the apartment block. He greeted them with a feeble smile.

'They think I'm a Newbie reporter…' He sulked.

'They're not far off it.' Tony said exuberantly, slapping McGee on the back. McGee flinched and continued to sulk.

They walked into the apartment room containing the surveillance footage.

'Why couldn't you just pull the camera off the wall?' Tony asked McGee.

'Because they're all being monitored by security. They're keeping in there or something.' He said pointing to room Number One.

Kate and Tony flashed their badges at the door and were allowed in. The security guard blocked McGee's way until Kate said something along the lines of "He's with us" and he was reluctantly let in.

'You're an investigator, Probie. You're allowed to take what you need…' Tony said, pausing as they entered the room. 'Well, not exactly_allowed_ but… it comes with the territory. Anyway, look what mess you've got yourself into…' He said, pointing to the annoyed form of a female security guard next to a pile of tapes.

'What do you want?' She asked defensively.

'Just collecting our boy; I hear he's been up to mischief.' Tony said ruffling McGee's hair. The guard smirked. _Yet another woman who fancied Tony._ He shot his million-dollar grin, by half-heartedly.

'NCIS.' Kate said, showing her badge. 'Agent Todd, DiNozzo, McGee.' She said, signalling to the others.

'Allison.' The security guard said, flirting her blonde hair extensions off.

'We need the security videos from the last four weeks to continue our investigation into the murder that took place this morning.' Kate said.

'This morning?' Allison asked. 'I heard it happened last night…'

'Never believe what you hear on the news.' Tony said, turning to the stack of surveillance tapes on the desk.

'I'll take that into account.' She said, full of her own importance. 'But you can't have the tapes.'

'Why not?' Kate asked, tilting her head in a more menacing than cute way.

'They're being held and reserved for the FBI. They're conducting this investigation.'

'Not according to us, they aren't.' Tony said, advancing toward the tapes. Allison stepped in front of the tapes; directly between them and Tony. They were awkwardly close, making Kate nervous.

'I'm afraid,' Tony said confidently, 'that if you don't shift at least a metre to your left, I'm going to have to charge you with obstruction of a federal investigation.'

'Oh really?' She asked, leaning in. 'How about over dinner.' Kate coughed loudly.

'I think not.' Tony said. 'You're not my type.'

Normally Kate would have commented something like "Anything with ovaries is your type" but she resisted, remembering the time with the transvestite…

'Oh really?' Allison asked. 'How about we find out?'

'You do still appear to be obstructing our evidence…' Tony said. 'Now will you please step one metre to your left.' He raised his handcuffs. 'Or I'm gonna have to charge you…'

Kate was amazed, and she felt guilty because of it. Tony had resisted something he could easily have. She walked forward and pulled on her gloves. They bagged the videos and turned to McGee, still standing close to the doorway nervously.

Kate gave him a look saying, "Empower yourself" and he stepped forward, still shaking.

'I don't appreciate being treated like a reporter, scrambling for a story.' He said unconfidently.

'You certainly didn't do yourself any favours by forgetting your badge, honey.' Allison smirked acerbically. She was obviously ticked from her earlier rejection.

'At least he has a badge, _honey_.' Kate said patronisingly.

Allison glared and they walked out on her, wondering whom Gibbs would take his anger out on for the FBI muscling in on their investigation.

* * *

Tony approached Kate's desk cautiously, like it was a mine or an angry cat, taking a nap.

There were 15 steps between them.

15 steps to make or break.

He felt like more of an ass than usual.

He cleared his throat and she looked up from her sketch. She quickly hid it in her drawer and looked him in the eye.

'I was just wondering… If there was, _is_, a chance, any chance at all… That you would consider going out to dinner with me tonight…?' Tony asked apprehensively. Kate resited the urge to laugh and instead smiled slyly. It made her feel better, knowing he was so nervous, whether it was because he was scared shitless, or really liked her.

He was normally so confident.

'Like we do most nights, here, over paperwork…?' Kate said to cushion the fall just in case it turned out he wasn't really asking her out.

'Uh, no. Not in that way.' Tony said, trying to avoid the word 'date'.

'In what way then?' Kate asked. She was playing him and he knew it.

'It's all right. We don't have to.' Tony said, walking away slyly.

'Oh, I never said 'No'.' Kate said smiling. 'I just wanted to know in which context I was agreeing to go to dinner with you.'

'_You_ name it.' Tony said, also preparing for a fall.

'You asked me.' Kate retorted.

'Fine.' Tony said, placing both his hands on Kate's desk and leaning over her. 'I know you already know, and you're _playing_ me, because you're mean and cruel.' He paused. 'I am asking you on a date.'

'I know.' Kate smiled in triumph.

He glared shaking his head and walked back to his desk.

'Okay.' She said as he sat down.

'Okay what?' He asked.

'Straight after work. Tonight.' She said nonchalantly closing the file she was supposed to be working on. 'I'm going to go see what Abby's managed to pull from the surveillance.'

She walked to the elevator, dodging the piano, stopped, turned around and called 'Are you coming or not?'

Tony swivelled around and walked toward the elevator with largest look of perplexity plastered on his face.

* * *

Thankyou for your patience ( :

I don't know if I particularly like it though.

Darcie


	5. Then A Sheer Drop

**Here's to the Miracles**

**Author: **Help I'm A Rock

**Summary: **Tony looked up and Kate quickly looked away. She'd been playing this game for almost an hour; Her looking at him absent-mindedly, chewing on her pencil, then he'd look up and she'd look away in the nick of time and unfortunately, it seemed he was catching on. [Tate.

**Warnings: **K now, T later. Nothing too terrible.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine! Do you think anything's changed since the last disclaimer?

**A/N: **My first NCIS fic. So be nice. The chapters aren't too long because the plot will be revealed too fast.

This is like flangst; a delicious flan of bittersweet chocolate and honey. Some bits sweet and fluffy and the rest, just a tad depressing, all baked at 180C, or for you Fahrenheiters 350 degrees. Serve promptly.

**I lied. I'm really sorry. I promised you fluff, but frankly, I love angst.**

**I rewrote this several times because I wasn't happy.  
**

**The next chapter, which has already been planned and started, is so fluffy, you'll choke with happiness.**

**But for now, make do with this angstylicious piece of Tate.**

* * *

They stepped out of the building as the wind whipped about their faces.

It was raining again.

Tony didn't tell Kate where they were going, and as a result, no one really said anything, until…

'Just a warning,' Tony began, 'I don't kiss on the first date.'

'Since when?' Kate scoffed.

'Since…" Tony said slowly. 'Well, now. I guess I should start some time.'

They both burst into laughter.

Kate shook her head as she tried to rekindle her composure.

'So where are we going?' Kate asked, hoping to sustain at least some conversation.

Tony shrugged.

'Just some pretentious art gallery.' He smirked. Kate's eyes narrowed.

'Seriously.' She said firmly. 'Where are we going?'

'Some pretentious art gallery.' Tony replied mocking her firm tone.

Kate stayed silent for a few moments, hugging her coat tightly around her and burying her chin in her scarf.

'Fine.' She grunted. 'Where are we _eating_?'

'Who said we were eating?' Tony asked.

'You did! When you asked me!' Kate fumed. He was trying his best to get on her nerves and unfortunately he was succeeding.

'Did I?' He said with mock confusion. 'Oh! Silly me!'

'Will you just tell me where we're going?' Kate almost yelled.

Tony stopped walking, placed two hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

'If it really means that much to you,' he said softly, 'knowing, that is, then…' he looked away.** (AN: My friend does this to me. It freaks me out when he does.)**

'You're just going to have to wait!' He yelled, running down the street away from her.

She frowned at him, mouth wide open, completely stagnant.

'You coming?' He called. 'You're less likely to find out if you just stay there all night!'

Kate ran after him determinedly.

He turned a corner and ran down a backstreet. She followed him.

'DiNozzo!' She yelled after him. He turned to look at her and continued running.

'DiNozzo!' She called again. He didn't stop. Instead he turned again.

'DiNozzo, you ass!' She called, panting. She turned the corner that he'd just turned and looked around.

The rain had stopped.

Tony wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Kate frowned and scratched her head. _Where is that ass?_

She took a few steps forward; looking around the main street she had come to.

The street was paved with stones, not asphalt. There were old-fashioned iron tables lining it. It was as if Kate had run down the road in Washington, only to find herself smack bang in the middle of France.

'What do you think?' Tony's voice whispered. Kate turned around to find he was standing right behind her.

'Wow.' She replied, turning back to the street. 'Think it's… wow. Just wow.'

'I thought there was a chance you might like it.' He said walking toward one of the restaurants. 'You coming?'

Kate nodded numbly, slowly making her way after him.

Tony found them a table and handed Kate a menu. She took it gingerly.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

'Fine.' She said. 'I'm fine.' All confidence she'd built up over the day had disappeared. It had finally hit her, what she was doing.

'No you're not.' Tony answered for her. 'There's something wrong.'

Kate made a pained face.

'I'm sorry.' She said and Tony raised an eyebrow.

'For what?'

'Everything.' She shook her head. 'I don't know.'

Tony dropped his eyebrow and raised it again.

'Ok,' Tony said firmly, 'I'm going to make a real effort not to offend anyone tonight, and you've got to do me a favour, ok?'

'And what would that be?' Kate asked facetiously.

'Pretend you're not out doing fieldwork. At least try and pretend you're having fun.'

'Who says I'm not?' Kate said sarcastically.

'Your posture, your expression and the fact you haven't smiled yet.' Tony explained nonchalantly.

Kate stared blankly at him.

'Fine then.' Tony said. 'If you're not going to keep up your end of the deal, I'm not going to keep up mine. _Women are just so…_'

Kate didn't retaliate like he'd hoped.

She just continued to frown.

'Then I'll just try and make you smile.' Tony said determinedly.

A waiter came and took their orders.

Another waiter came and served their orders.

No one spoke through the meal.

A waiter came and gave them the bill.

Tony paid without speaking.

Kate_didn't_ argue.

She _didn't_call him sexist for not letting her pay.

She _didn't_ call him a chauvinistic jerk.

She just sat there.

'Will you please, and I'm pleading you Kate, give me something to work with?' Tony almost yelled.

'Like what?' She asked.

'Like_anything!_ You were so eager this afternoon, and now nothing! I mean, one minute you're all _'DiNozzo is a jerk'_ then you're all _'Let's go out, I'm so self-confident'_ and then you're all _'I'm so misunderstood, I don't feel like talking'_.'

'Get fucked, Tony.' Kate hissed.

'Oh this is just great!' Tony spat.

A young waiter, about the age of fifteen came up to collect the bill and give Tony the receipt. He stood there stiffly watching the two of them fight.

'Uh, would you like the receipt, sir?' He asked timidly. Tony thrust the tip into the kid's hands and grabbed the receipt.

He walked away.

'Tony!' Kate called after him. 'Tony!'

He didn't turn around.

She ran after him.

'Tony.' She hissed, grabbing him by the shoulder and making him face her.

'What?' He growled.

'I'm sorry.' She said.

'It's fine, I only strung my heart out on the line.' He said sarcastically.

'You do that to most any girl you meet; how could I be sure you weren't doing that to me?' She asked angrily.

'Oh, come _on_ Kate.' He snapped.

'Oh, come on, what?' She snapped. 'You do! All the time! And how am I to know that this is any different.'

'Because it is.' Tony said. 'Because _you're_ different.'

'I sure hope I'm different.' She scoffed.

Tony sighed bitterly.

'I'm going home.' He said, rubbing his forehead. 'I'm sorry tonight didn't work out.'

He began walking off.

'Tony!' She called after him.

She knew there was no point.

Tonight couldn't be fixed.

* * *

Kate rummaged through her bag to find her keys. They weren't there.

She remembered she'd put them in the bottom drawer of her desk earlier.

She re-entered the building and went through her desk.

'Gotcha.' She smirked as she lifted them off her sketchpad, lying there, sneering at her.

The glared at it for a moment and got to her feet.

On top of her desk lay a rose made of maple leaves and a piece of paper.

'_Maybe we should do it again some time?'_ It read.

Kate mentally slapped herself.

Tony must have left it there for her earlier when they were leaving.

_Stupid self-confident ass._

He was so right. He didn't kiss on the first date.

Not that she figured there would be another one after it.

* * *

I'm so sorry! That wasn't at all fluffy!

The next chapter will be very, very fluffy.

I promise with my fan fiction account and my stamp collection and my eight rotring pens.

Darcie


	6. Authors Note:

_Hi everybody!_

_Slight issue with updating..._

_I won't be able to update for about a week because I crushed my fingers, burnt them with sulfuric acid and then strained them._

_It's really hard to type._

_In a week or so, I swear you'll have your next chapter._

_Darcie_


	7. Come Down Now

**Here's to the Miracles**

**Author: **Help I'm A Rock

**Summary: **Tony looked up and Kate quickly looked away. She'd been playing this game for almost an hour; Her looking at him absent-mindedly, chewing on her pencil, then he'd look up and she'd look away in the nick of time and unfortunately, it seemed he was catching on. Tate.

**Warnings: **K+ now, T later. Nothing too terrible.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine! Do you think anything's changed since the last disclaimer?

**A/N: **My first NCIS fic. So be nice. The chapters aren't too long because the plot will be revealed too fast.

This is like flangst; a delicious flan of bittersweet chocolate and honey. Some bits sweet and fluffy and the rest, just a tad depressing, all baked at 180C, or for you Fahrenheiters 350 degrees. Serve promptly.

* * *

It was raining yet again.

It was like when a young child is playing with the light switch; on, off, on, off…

And unfortunately, unlike a young child, the rain couldn't be disciplined.

Kate was sitting at her desk, going through surveillance footage on the plasma.

'Remind me why we're investigating this case? What's it got to do with the navy?' Kate asked Tony, forgetting what had happened the night before.

She then realised he wasn't in yet.

'Because,' Gibbs said, answering for the absent DiNozzo, 'the children's grandfather is a marine who I owe a favour.'

'Right.' Kate said. 'Well these tapes aren't giving me anything.'

In a different universe, where everything was as normal, Tony would have said something like "Maybe you don't have the special touch, Kate" or "Maybe they'll answer to me", both with sleazy and perverse accents.

Kate sighed, as Tony did nothing of the sort; he wasn't there and they weren't in a different universe.

Gibbs' phone began to ring and he answered it, swearing softly under his breath.

Kate propped her head on her hand and she watched him and began picking at a piece of skin near her cuticle. Gibbs' face grew more and more stern.

'Kate!' Gibbs said slamming the phone down. 'They've found the mother. Grab the Sedan and call Ducky.'

'Why Ducky?' Kate asked.

'Because,' Gibbs' said, sliding his gun from out of his drawer and signalling for Kate to do the same, 'we have another murder on our hands.'

* * *

Tony strode slowly up to the crime scene, trying to avoid Gibbs and predominantly Kate.

He didn't want to:

**a)** _get thrashed for not turning up until three hours after he was supposed to_

**b)** _have Gibbs find out about the night before, although he'd probably already read Kate like a book_

or

**c)** _have to make awkward small talk with Kate_

'DiNozzo, what makes you think you can waltz up to a crime scene three hours after you're supposed to?'

_Damn, DiNozzo, You're not very good at this are you? There goes 'a'…_

'Good morning to you too, Boss…'

'Well, actually my dear boy, I believe it's good afternoon,' called Ducky from inside the van. 'Did you know the Japanese have very specific greetings for the time of day, not to the extent of the tenses used in Latin…'

Ducky paused briefly, licked his lips, and went on.

'The Japanese use the same greetings as in English, yes, but if they are used at the wrong time of day, as young Tony just did, or abbreviated such as "G'day" or "Hi", within the wrong company it is very likely you will get yourself fined, arrested... or even perhaps beaten up by the mafia.

'I remember, there was this one time when I was with a Japanese friend, who I think you may have met Jethro. Yes. He once used the sarcastic expression "your honourable self" when he addressed a man known to be a local mafia don. I think the expression was something like "_kisama_". Anyway, it didn't do him any favours.'

'What relevance does this have to Tony not being able to maintain punctuality?' Gibbs asked.

'I have no idea,' Ducky said, shrugging, 'was I supposed to be saying something relevant, Jethro?'

'Get to work,' Gibbs hissed, smacking Tony over the back of the head in the direction of Kate and McGee who were sketching and shooting.

'Morning Tony!' McGee said, looking up from the camera. 'It's about time you showed up. What'd Gibbs say?'

Now that Tony was thinking about it, if he'd pulled that stunt (being three hours late) in any other circumstance, Gibbs probably would have fired him. Maybe Gibbs did know. Maybe he did have a heart-

'Tony?' McGee said waving a hand in front of Tony's face, which was deep in thought.

'Oh, sorry Probie,' Tony said, 'Just… ah…'

'Trying to remember her name?' McGee said, hoping to make someone laugh in the incredibly tense atmosphere surrounding the three of them.

As you can imagine, it definitely didn't help.

'I'm done.' Kate said quickly and walked back in the direction of the Sedan.

'Did I…?' McGee began.

'This really isn't a good time for you and your self doubt, Probie.' Tony said, ruffling McGee's hair and finishing with a well-rounded and well-deserved smack on the back of the skull.

* * *

'What do we know?' Gibbs asked, swirling his coffee.

'Two young children, brother and sister, found dead hear their apartment block near a bat, which is presumed to be the murder weapon. Mother found dead in a local reserve two days later. Estimated time of death is 0430. Same M.O.' McGee said shakily.

'Anything to add?' Gibbs asked as McGee Crinkled his nose and frowned.

'I… I don't think so… boss?' McGee said with definite uncertainty.

'Find more, McGee. Go back and see the surveillance woman.'

'A-al-alli…?' McGee began.

'They don't get on so well.' Tony said with a smirk.

'That's not my problem.' Gibbs said and McGee hurried out of the bullpen almost leaving his coat, badge and gun behind.

'Kate.' Tony hissed across the bullpen. 'Kaaaaaate.'

She looked at him menacingly.

'Kaaate.'

'What?' She hissed back.

'We need to talk.' He hissed back to her hissing back.

'Gibbs has super sonic hearing.' Kate hissed back to his hissing back to her hissing back.

'I'm pretty sure he already knows then.' Tony " " " ".

Kate rolled her eyes and tried ever so hard not to let them make any contact.

'Kaaaaaaate.' Tony hissed a little louder.

'What?!' She almost yelled.

'Can we talk?' Tony asked.

'I'm pretty sure we _are_ talking.' Kate said, her eyes still not making contact.

'No, I'm trying to get you to look at me; you're flat out ignoring me. _I _should be the one who's angry.'

Kate had a sudden urge to stab Tony with her letter opener but resisted.

'Ok.' Tony said. 'Fine. If you won't hear me out, I'll tell the whole bull pen.'

'Tell them what?' Kate asked. The pit of her stomach dropped a few extra miles.

'I'm not sure…' Tony said, slowly getting up from his chair. 'Where should I begin?'

'Don't you dare! You know why I had to quit my last job? Gibbs said he wouldn't even give me a chance to resign if it happens again.'

Tony shrugged as he gingerly climbed onto his desk and began to stand up.

'Tony.' Kate hissed. 'Tony!'

'Want to talk now?' He asked.

'I…'

Tony stood up and cupped his hands to his mouth.

'Come down now. _Please!_' Kate pleaded.

'Can we talk?' Tony asked, rasing an eyebrow.

Kate paused.

'No then? Fine.' Tony said. He cleared his throat loudly and let out one long piercing whistle.

'Yo! Oi! Everyone! There's something you need to know.'

'TONY!' Kate yelled at the top her lungs. 'IF YOU _DARE-_'

'Dare what?' Gibbs asked, striding up to them. ' Tony, you honestly weren't going to declare your love in the _bullpen_, were you? Get down.'

'No, boss. And yes, boss.' Tony said climbing down. Gibbs nodded and disappeared eerily like usual.

'I would've done it.' He whispered to Kate. 'So, can we talk now?'

* * *

_Short, Slightly Tate-r… yes, very happy to get to this point in the story._

_Sorry for the massive delay. Lots of stuff happened; dog got really ill, I rekindled my interest in portraiture and I was given a pile of holiday assessments to do._

_Thanks for hanging in there…_

_**Darcie**_


	8. Lunatics

**Here's to the Miracles**

**Author: **Help I'm A Rock

**Summary: **Tony looked up and Kate quickly looked away. She'd been playing this game for almost an hour; Her looking at him absent-mindedly, chewing on her pencil, then he'd look up and she'd look away in the nick of time and unfortunately, it seemed he was catching on. Tate.

**Warnings: **K+ now, T later. Nothing too terrible.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine! Do you think anything's changed since the last disclaimer?

**A/N: **My first NCIS fic. So be nice. The chapters aren't too long because the plot will be revealed too fast.

This is like flangst; a delicious flan of bittersweet chocolate and honey. Some bits sweet and fluffy and the rest, just a tad depressing, all baked at 180C, or for you Fahrenheiters 350 degrees. Serve promptly.

* * *

Kate looked around at everyone starting at the pair of them. It must have been an awkward sight; Tony steering her towards the stairwell by her shoulders.

She could almost guarantee that the agents in the bullpen were confirming their suspicions that those in the Gibbs Team always were and always will be lunatics.

Tony slowly closed the door to the stairwell and slumped his back against it, so as not to let Kate out or anyone else in.

He breathed in.

He breathed out.

'So.' He began, not really sure what he was going to say, or how he was going to say it.

'_Yes?_' Kate asked, impatiently. It wasn't so much impatience, but a façade to cover her anxiety. We'll call it non-impatience for this purpose.

'So,' Tony said, beginning to pace backwards and forwards.

'I'm sorry for being a jerk and never giving you a chance to expect anything great from me, but…'

Backwards.

'You've got to cut me some slack, alright?'

Forwards.

'You didn't give me much to work with last night… And I partly except the blame, but…'

Backwards.

'You could have been a bit less harsh!'

Forwards.

'Pretended to be enjoying yourself, even for a minute!'

Backwards.

'But the fact is…'

Forwards.

'I really…'

Backwards.

'…really, really, really, really, really, really, really…'

Forwards.

'… really, really, really, really…'

Backwards.

'… really…'

A shrill beeping noise came from Kate's pocket.

She pulled out her pager and scanned it quickly with her eyes. She ran out of the stairwell, tying her hair back as she went.

Tony stood there alone in the cold, concrete room as the iron door clunked shut.

'… like you.'

* * *

'I killed them! I smashed their annoying little heads into the ground.'

'Why?' Gibbs asked firmly. His voice bounced off the walls of the interrogation room.

'I wanted to! I hated them. They were a reminder. Every day. Feeding them. Another man's kids! I just wanted Nancy to see what it was doing to me. Every day being reminded of the two times she'd betrayed me!'

'Mr Jeffries.' Gibbs said, leaning over him. 'They couldn't help that. Do you think it's fair? That they were killed, because you were angry at someone else?'

'Are you saying I should have killed Nancy instead?' Mr Jeffries asked. His skinny arms folded over his tattooed chest.

'You did.' Gibbs said. 'Why teach Nancy a lesson and then kill her?'

There was a pause and a crinkled and confused expression spread itself across the man's face.

'But…' He said slowly. 'I didn't.'

Gibbs stopped, wiped his brow, and exited the room.

He made his way to the viewing room.

'Do you think he's lying?' McGee asked.

'Not about killing the children.' Kate answered for Gibbs.

A vicious voice came from the other side of the non-mirror; _'WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NANCY?'_

'Where's Tony?' Gibbs sighed.

'I… don't know.' Kate said.

'Find him, find Abby. Go over the footage. Identify anyone on tape. Interview them all.' He said making his way for the door. 'I really need coffee.'

* * *

'Nothing and no one.' Abby said, sighing and taking a long sip from her Caf-Pow.

'Maybe if you divide each frame into four squares, enhance each one and give us one to monitor each…' Kate said, pulling her sleeves down from their crumpled position at her elbows to keep her warm.

'But there are so many videos to go through.' Tony griped.

'What's the point of going through them all quickly and missing something?' Kate asked.

'I think it's a great idea.' Abby smiled, typing away on two keyboards at once; hers and the one computer un-savvy DiNozzo was using.

Within the first ten seconds of watching his feed, McGee let out a yelp.

'Got something!' He yelled.

'It's ok McGee. I'll hold you.' Tony mocked.

'Look! A figure… the time stamp is 0400… the morning Nancy was killed.' Mc Gee said typing away. 'I'll pull it up.'

A large image as clear as daylight came up on the main screen; blonde woman in her 20s with hair extensions that could fuel a fire for at least an hour.

* * *

'Hi Agent Tony. Nice of you to drop by!' Allison chirped. 'Knew you couldn't stay away.

'Allison, we'd like to ask you a few questions.' Tony said sternly.

'Anything!' She smiled.

'What were you doing leaving here at 0400 this morning?'

'I went to get a bite to eat. Why?'

'Then why didn't you come back until 0500?' Kate asked.

'I had to find a place that was open.' Her sunny demeanour started to disappear. 'Why?'

'Weren't you meant to be monitoring this area to make sure that if Nancy returned, you would be able to refer her to us?' McGee asked.

'I don't appreciate being interrogated by newbies.' Allison spat.

'I don't appreciate you demeaning one of my fellow agents.' Kate retaliated.

'Look, I let my guard down, ok? I apologise, but there's very little I can do about it now!'

'We'd like to take you in to ask you a few more questions.' Tony asked.

'I went to get some food. Is that such a crime?' Allison asked heatedly.

'No, but murder is.' Tony said, steering her toward the door.

'Isn't it funny.' She smirked.

'What?' He asked.

She looked him right in the eye, bitterness radiating off her skin.

'The only time I get close enough to you, you can only think about arresting me.'

* * *

'What makes you think she's the killer?' Gibbs asked, swirling his coffee.

'The time and dates stamps one the videos fit.' McGee replied.

'Anything… say concrete?' Gibbs asked, almost yelling. 'Because you dragged a local LEO in here, telling her you suspect her of murder when all she did was leave her post for an hour.'

'She did a lot more than that boss!' Tony almost-yelled back.

'How can you be sure?' Gibbs asked, towering over Tony. 'How, DiNozzo?'

'Let me interrogate her. If she's innocent, it's all on my ass.' He offered.

'Mine too.' McGee said. 'I suspected her first. I'll help interrogate.'

'I'll make the call.' Kate said, separating herself from the crossfire of icy glares.

* * *

Gibbs and Kate stood behind the non-mirror in the interrogation room, non-talking figures, making eye non-contact.

Tony leaned against the wall and Mc Gee stood awkwardly next to him.

'Are… are we going to ask her anything?' McGee whispered to Tony.

'In good time…' Tony said, straightening up and walking over to the table.

'McGee,' Tony asked, 'Would you like to begin?'

McGee began to mumble but was greeted with a 'suck-it-in' look.

'Uh… Miss Harris,' McGee said with non-confidence, 'you left at 0400 to go and get something to eat, yes?'

'I think we established that long ago, cowboy.' Allison sniped.

'Where exactly did you go to get something to eat?'

'A small fast food place a few blocks away.' She said rolling her eyes.

'How many blocks?' Tony asked.

'Five, maybe six?' She asked. 'Why?'

'Just wondering how it took you so long to get a meal…' Tony said, circling the table. 'Can they verify it?'

'Call them. It's Smokey Joe's Pizza Palace. Happy?'

'Make the call.' Gibbs said to Kate.

'So Miss Harris, can you tell me a bit about what you were hired to do?' Tony asked, still circling the table.

'Hired to?'

'Security wise, by the FBI…'

'Make sure NCIS didn't get the tapes mostly. But I failed at that.' She scoffed

'Just like you failed to stay at your post.' Tony added.

'Get over it.' She hissed.

'Murder isn't something the folks at NCIS can just "get over".' He yelled, leaning over her once again.

'Tony, stop.' Gibbs' voice came from behind the non-mirror. 'She checks out.'

Tony turned to face Allison.

'Can I go now?' She asked impatiently.

'I guess you can.' Tony replied, holding the door open for her. 'Hopefully we'll be seeing more of you soon.'

'Not too soon, I hope.' She growled.

* * *

A/N: Short, Slightly Tate… yes, very happy to get to this point in the story.

Sorry for the even massiver (6 month) delay. Lots of stuff happened; my dog got really ill again, I re-rekindled my interest in portraiture, mixed media collage and abstract ink drawing, _and_ I was given another pile of holiday assessments to do.

Thanks for hanging in there; the story's coming to an end!

You guys are champions.

Darcie


End file.
